Never Saw You Coming
by katiekayx
Summary: Alternate ending to 2.12 "Reset" - what if Pete caught up with Myka before she left the Warehouse? Pete/Myka, inspired by "Tip Of My Tongue" by The Civil Wars.


_**A/N: **__Typical disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13, or any of the characters. I've been wanting to write this one for a long time, this scenario has been in my head for ages. Follows 2.12 "Reset". What if Pete had gotten outside before Myka left?  
><em>

* * *

><p>As Mrs. Frederic was reading, Pete already knew what she was going to say. He had noticed something was bothering Myka when they had talked on the balcony of the warehouse, but he had been feeling strange too, so he didn't think anything of it.<p>

As he heard Myka describing her time at the warehouse, he knew he couldn't let her just leave like this. He couldn't let her leave thinking that she had done something wrong. He bolted out of his seat and was down the stairs as fast as he could, running to the keypad and entering the password.

As soon as the door was open, he ran through the tunnel, flinging open the heavy door and stepping into the bright light. He saw Myka standing next to the car, staring up at the warehouse, and he could see her shoulders shaking as she cried.

His heart clenched and lifted at the same time; his relief at the fact that she hadn't left yet combining with the pain of watching her fall apart. "Myka!" He called, running over to where she stood, "Myka." He took a deep breath, "Stop, please. You don't have to do this." He said, and she shook her head.

"Yes I do. I'm not good for this place."

"What are you talking about?" Pete cried, "You've saved us a million times!"

"It's my fault, Pete! It's my fault that she almost destroyed the world! I can't trust my own judgment, and neither should you."

Pete shook his head firmly, "Myka, listen to me. She fooled all of us. I never got a vibe about her, okay? Not one. I didn't know she was going to turn on us, and there's no way you could have known either."

Myka didn't say anything, but another tear spilled from her eyes and she roughly brushed it away.

"Don't go, Myks, please." Pete said, his voice rough and gravelly. He needed to make her understand that she wasn't just leaving some job, she would be leaving _him_ too, and he wasn't sure that he could take it.

"I have to, Pete."

"No, no you don't. We can work this out; we'll figure it out together. We always do." He said frantically, trying to convince her that she needed to stay. "Listen, I didn't have a vibe before, but I do now." He put a hand on her arm, "If you leave… it's not going to be good. I can feel it, Myka."

"Why do you care so much, Pete?" She cried, "You can get another partner – a _better_ partner."

Pete froze. Why did he care? What kind of question was that? He knew why he cared. He thought he made it pretty damn obvious why he cared so much. He swore that he was never going to be caught dead having feelings that were less than partner-y towards anyone he was partnered with, but she just snuck up on him, and weaseled her way into his heart.

_Oh dear, never saw you coming__  
><em>_Oh my, look what you have done__  
><em>_You're my favorite song__  
><em>_Always on the tip of my tongue_

"Why do I care? Jesus, Myka…" He shook his head, letting out a self-deprecating laugh, "If you have to ask me, then you really, really don't get it." He gave up, and turned around to walk back to the warehouse, when he felt her grab his hand.

His eyes slipped shut at her touch, and he fought the urge to turn around and pull her into his arms and beg her to stay.

"Pete," She said quietly, "I don't _want_ to leave, but I feel like I have to. I'm not going to be a good agent like this."

"No, no. You're a good agent, Myka, one of the best. Nothing is going to change that. Not in my eyes."

She looked at him intently, "How can you have so much faith in me?"

He shrugged, "It's easy." He couldn't meet her eyes anymore. He looked down at the ground, the red dirt picking up with the breeze and dusting his shoes.

Myka didn't say anything either, instead watching a bird as it soared overhead. She fidgeted with her blazer, a sign Pete knew to mean she was having trouble making up her mind about something. He hoped this was going to swing in his favor, but he still found himself holding his breath as he waited for her reply.

"What if I don't have any faith in me?" She asked, so quietly that Pete thought he had imagined it. "What if I never trust myself again? I can't keep second-guessing myself, Pete, not when I have a partner to protect." She smiled then, a small uneasy smile.

"I trust you, Myks. I never stopped."

Myka didn't say anything, but instead reached for Pete's hand. He laced his fingers with hers and squeezed gently. She didn't need to tell him that she'd made up her mind – his vibe about her had completely gone away.

"And for the record, I don't have to ask why you care so much." Myka spoke up, tilting her head in Pete's direction.

Pete's heart flipped. "You don't?"

"No," She said softly, "I just needed to hear it from you."

Pete stepped close to her, pausing to let his heartbeat settle before he spoke, directly into her ear, "I need you, Myks." He said in a low voice, "You can't leave because I need you here."

He felt her breath on his face and he heard her swallow. "I need you too, Pete." She whispered, "I'm sorry."

He stepped away from her, but kept their hands linked together. He wanted to laugh, or smile or do something because _she wasn't going to leave_, but his emotions were so jumbled, he didn't know how to act.

"I don't want to go back in there just yet." She said, motioning towards the warehouse.

Pete squinted at her in the bright sunlight. "Drive you back to the B&B?" He offered, lightly tugging her in the direction of the car.

"You're not driving my car." She said, and he chuckled.

"Old habits die hard, huh?"

"Shut up, let's go." She said, and Pete grinned.

Maybe things weren't going to change so much after all.


End file.
